Happy Anniversary
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: A short cute, one shot fic. It's Yuki and Shuichi's one year anniversary, and Yuki comes home really sick! Shuichi get's to play nurse to him for a while.


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, if I did, I'd probably have a bit more to do with my free time than write fanfics wouldn't I?

Shuichi put the broom away, after making sure the apartment was absolutely spotless. The pink haired singer smiled at his work, knowing Yuki would be pleased.

"I'm always trashing the place." He murmured, "The least I can do is clean it. Yuki'd be happy."

He paused for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"Yuki?" He said aloud, laughing "Happy?"

He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. It was his and Yuki's one year anniversary. He wasn't sure if the writer had remembered it, but he sure had, and had been annoyingly dropping hints at it all month. But the day was finally here, and Shuichi couldn't have been happier. It had been a tough year, and Shuichi had been kicked out more times than he could count, but in the end, it seemed that his lover always let him back in.

_'That may be'_ Shuichi thought _'but he's still as cold as ever.'_

Even with Shuichi, Yuki still kept up those barriers around his heart. Shuichi understood why now, but what he didn't understand was why Yuki couldn't let those barriers down just for an instant to allow Shuichi to climb on the other side.

"He's late." Shuichi murmured, adjusting the tea kettle "Probably with one of his girlfriends..."

Even after being with Shuichi for a year, he _still_ kept one or two girlfriends on the side, and honestly made no attempt to hide it. It seems that even with Yuki's lover's declaration on live TV, women still flocked to him like a moth to a flame.

"He probably for--."

But before Shuichi could finish his thought, he heard the door open, and a groan.

"YUKI!" He yelled, running for the hallway, arms stretched out ready to embrace.

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the pink fluff ball that is Shuichi take a flying leap towards him, and he ducked, sending Shuichi flying head first into the hallway wall, leaving a considerably large dent and Shuichi falling to the ground with an unsettling 'THUD'.

Shuichi sat up a moment later, and it took him a moment to get his bearings and sit up. He was a little surprised. Sure, Yuki had never welcomed his flying hugs... or his regular hugs for that matter. In fact, Yuki tended to get upset whenever Shuichi asked for any kind of physical contact. But, he had never literally ducked to avoid them.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki's face, searching for an answer. And then he noticed how pale he was.

"Y-Yuki..." He said, pulling himself to his feet, rubbing his head "Are you alright?"

Yuki didn't answer, only sluggishly pulled his feet out of his shoes and skipping is house shoes completely, walked unsteadily into the house. Shuichi followed.

"Yuki?"

Still no answer. Yuki was panting slightly, and looking as if he might fall over at any second. And then he did. Shuichi ran and slid under him just in time to keep him from crashing to the floor. He held the older, nearly unconscious man in his lap, feeling his forehead. He was scorching.

"Yuki!" He exclaimed "You're sick!"

"No shit Sherlock." Yuki muttered

Shuichi pushed back Yuki's choppy hair, and wiped some of the sweat off of the older mans forehead.

"Can you walk?" He asked

Yuki nodded.

"I think so..." He muttered, as Shuichi helped him stand and into the bedroom

_'What a way to spend our anniversary'_. Shuichi thought

Yuki fell back on the bed, closing his amber eyes once again. Shuichi pulled off his socks, and then his jacket. He hesitated when reaching forward to undo the buttons on his shirt

_'Should I... should I not?'_

Yuki was practically unconscious, so he couldn't offer much protest anyways. But to Shuichi, Yuki's body was a holy temple, and he didn't want to touch it in anyway that Yuki wouldn't like. His hand gently fell away from his shirt, to either side of Yuki's body.

"Just get over with it already." Yuki murmured sleepily, his eye lashes fluttering, but not opening.

Shuichi swallowed, and carefully unbuttoned every button to Yuki's crisp white shirt. He pulled Yuki up, pressing his body to his and slid the shirt off of his shoulders.

"Pants too." Yuki muttered

Shuichi's eyes widened, and even though Yuki was really out of it, he knew the reaction that Shuichi would have to touching him. He smiled internally.

Shuichi's hands traveled from Yuki's pale, broad chest across his tight abs to his belt, and carefully undid it, and then the zipper. He winced at the sound of the metal teeth opening, fearing that it would disturb Yuki. But Yuki slept on, his face soft and beautiful, like a wonderful pale angel without wings. Shuichi slowly slid his pants down, leaving Yuki's black silken boxers in tact, and one he'd removed and folded them, he took in the full, glorious, undiluted beauty that was his lover's body.

Yuki sighed and rolled onto his side, and Shuichi remembered that Yuki could only sleep on his stomach. He sat next to him, and placed a hand on his warm back and Yuki shivered slightly at the touch. Shuichi heard the tea kettle whistle, and he stood slowly.

"I'll be right back." He murmured in Yuki's ear. Yuki nodded softly. Shuichi pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and covered up to Yuki's waist, leaving the rest uncovered in hope that it would help him cool down.

Shuichi carefully made the tea, poured it into a mug and carried it to their bedroom, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"When you can, drink this." Shuichi murmured "Its tea."

Yuki nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"No."

"Should I call a doctor?"

"I don't like doctors. I just need to sleep." Yuki said, his face practically buried in the pillow

Shuichi nodded and went in search of cold medicine, finding none, he put some cool water in a dish and grabbed a rag and carried it back to Yuki. Yuki had moved again, and was sitting up, his feet dangling off of the high bed. Shuichi set the dish on the nightstand and stood in front of Yuki.

"Yuki? What are you doing up? You should be--."

But before he could finish his sentence, Yuki had grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Yuki!"

"My sweetie Shuichi, I missed you." He uttered

"Y-yuki, I haven't gone anywhere..."

"My Shuichi... you feel so good." He said, hugging him tighter

_'He's delirious!'_

Yuki nestled closer to Shuichi, his hand snaking up through his hair. Shuichi had to admit that Yuki felt nice against him. Sick or healthy, his body always felt amazing when pressed against his. Shuichi felt Yuki kiss his neck softly, and he shivered slightly with pleasure.

"Yuki--I..."

Shuichi allowed his eyes to close as Yuki's hands and lips traveled. Then his eyes snapped open.

_'This isn't right...' _

"Yuki... You're sick. You don't know what you're doing."

Shuichi pushed Yuki back and stepped away. Yuki's head lowered, and then he un-expectantly fell back, unconscious once again.

"Weird..." Shuichi murmured, moving the heavier man up on to the pillow again, and pulling the cover back up.

Shuichi picked up his rag and began to wipe Yuki's beautiful body. He was a devil when he was awake, but a perfect angel when he slept.

_'How can you be so beautiful, with such a horrible attitude?' _

Yuki's eye lashes fluttered at Shuichi's gentle touches, and his hand snaked up and grabbed Shuichi's wrist, but didn't do anything further, just held it. Shuichi figured he was delirious again, and shrugged it off.

When Yuki's temperature had lowered some, Shuichi started to leave, and Yuki's hand subconsciously gripped tighter to Shuichi's wrist. Shuichi stopped and looked down at it.

_'This grip, this bond... it's keeping us together. It's like our relationship. Strong to the eye, but the wrong pull, the wrong twist, and we'll be broken apart.'_

Almost as if sensing what Shuichi was thinking, Yuki squeezed harder.

"Shu... stay." He murmured softly

Shuichi nearly fell over in shock. But Yuki poked one eye open at him and repeated:

"Stay. Stay with me for a while."

Shuichi nodded, and laid next to Yuki, cuddling close. Through out the whole night, Yuki's hand never left his wrist.

Shuichi awoke in the morning, his wrist slightly numb from the force of Yuki's grip, but found Yuki gone. He sat up and looked around. Empty. There was a familiar smell coming from the kitchen. He sighed and sat up and looked around, and noticed a trail of strawberry pocky left on napkins leading out the room. On the floor was a post-it note:

_Follow me._

Shuichi grinned and picked up the pocky, following the trail to the kitchen, where in front of him was the biggest pile of strawberry pancakes he'd ever seen, and yet another note:

_Eat me before I get cold._

Shuichi laughed and happily obliged. Behind the stack of pancakes was an entire Lincoln Log house... only made out of strawberry pocky. Shuichi burst out laughing at this, and wondered just how long Yuki had been up, and if he was feeling better. Shuichi found another trail of pocky and followed it to Yuki's study where he found a microphone set up, but with wings built onto it (okay, so I stole the wing idea from Princess AI...amazing series if you haven't read it). Shuichi nearly shrieked in delight, and nearly cried when he opened the note.

_To Shuichi,_

_Who my love flies on wings for._

Shuichi's hand reached up to his mouth, and his eyes stung with tears. And then he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, and a wave of blond near his shoulder, as Yuki rested his head on it, and without a word, held up something in front of Shuichi's face. Shuichi read it.

"A pair ticket to... Odaiba amusement park..." He murmured

(A.N. If you haven't seen the anime, for one, I'd totally look into checking that out... anyways, Odaiba amusement park is an amusement park for lovers, that Yuki takes Shuichi to after his album sells a million copies. It's also where Yuki abandons Shu and takes off to New York.)

"I thought we'd do it right this time." Yuki murmured, not lifting his head from Shuichi's shoulder

"Yuki... are you... _blushing_?"

"...No..."

"You are too! You are too blushing!"

Yuki lifted his head up, and Shuichi saw crimson flood into the cheeks of his lover. He then realized that Yuki was still in only his boxers, which he imagined was another gift. But Yuki simply kissed him softly, and Shuichi smiled, feeling as if he had taken down yet another brick from the wall around his angel's heart. The wonderful, beautiful, and most importantly his, angel that was Eiri Yuki.

Yuki's amber eyes shined.

"Happy anniversary." He said softly

(I wrote this all in one night, so I apologize if it isn't as cute as it could be... but still if you love me, you'll REVIEW!)


End file.
